I Fianlly Found my love!
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: prequel to my Werewolf!SpainxWerecat!Chubby!Reader. contains lemon yaoi and vore


I Finally found my love! (Lemon-vore)

Dragon!GermanyxWerewolf!Italy

Request for: Marshallesslover9

The Werewolf brothers Feliciano and Lovino were playing in the forest with their newest friend that they met as her name is (Full Name) and she is a Werecat. They were playing Cat and Dogs as (Name) would go and hide as Feliciano and Lovino would go and find her. (Name) was hiding looking for a place to hide, but then she doesn't pay attention as she falls in a sink hole, and she luckily lands on her hands and feet. (Name) then start to call for help as she hope that Feliciano and Lovino heard, but then she heard two familiar Italian accent approach to the hole as the yboth said, "Are you-a okay, bella/ragazza?" "Yes I'm fine, but I can't climb out, it's too steep." (Name) said as she jumps as high as she could, but fall back into the hole as the hole was about 10 feet deep and the hole is 10 feet wide; then Lovino said, "I'll-a be right. I'm- going to see if I can-a find a rope or-a something." "Okay Lovino." (Name) said as Lovino left in looking for a rope and Feliciano stays with (Name); then not too long after Lovino comes back with a rope that was able to reach (Name) as they both clamp the rope with their jaw as the drop the other end into the hole. (Name) grabs the rope as she said, "I got it." The two Werewolves started to pull as hard as they could in trying to get (Name) out of the hole and then when she was almost out of the hole both Feliciano and Lovino said, "We-a did it." As they let go a little too soon and they grabbed the rope in helping (Name) out, but at this point the rope was starting to break; then suddenly there was a loud roar as the rope breaks. (Name) fall back into the hole, but then a scaly tail wraps around (Name)'s waist in lifting her out of the hole, and then she was gently set down next to Feliciano and Lovino as an unfamiliar German accent said, "Are you alright?" The three look in seeing a blond dragon with blue eyes and (Name) said, "Y-Yes thank you, but who are you." "I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt and as you can tell I'm a dragon, but vhat I like to know is vhy are you three in mein and mein bruder's territory." "O-Oh sorry we were playing and I didn't know, i-I'm sorry." (Name) said as Feliciano just stares at him and then Ludwig said, "Vell I'll forgive you three just this once, but be careful next time." "We-We will." The three said as Ludwig flies away and Feliciano continues to stare at him; then Felciano heard Lovino calling for as Lovino said, "Come on let's-a go, Feliciano." "O-Oh right." Feliciano said as the three went on their way, but Feliciano couldn't get Ludwig out of his mind as he knew that he had to see him again.

Ever since Feliciano met Ludwig, he couldn't help, but think about him as he couldn't get him out of his mind, and so he decides to go find him. Feliciano leaves without telling Lovino or (Name) in going to go find Ludwig as he leaves the cave. Feliciano wonders around in the forest in trying to find where Ludwig lives as he passed the hole that (Name) fell in. Feliciano continues to look as he wanted to see Ludwig once more and then he howls in seeing if it'll call for him, but instead another roar was heard, and another unfamiliar German accent said, "Vell, vell, vell, vell vhat do ve have here?" Feliciano looks up in see a white dragon with red eyes and Feliciano said, "C-Ciao I-I'm-a Feliciano V-Vargas and I-I'm-a just looking for Ludwig. D-Do-a you-a know him?" "Oh so you're the little Werewolf that mein bruder told me about today, I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt, Ludwig's older brother, and I'll take you to him." "Oh thank you, Gilbert." Feliciano said and then suddenly Gilbert opens his mouth as he then scoops him up into his mouth like a baby alligator as Feliciano freaks out; Gilbert said, "Easy there I'm not going to eat you, this is how I carried Luddy when he was little." Feliciano finally calms down as Gilbert closes his mouth and takes off in flying away to their place. Feliciano lays on his hot and wet tongue as he wonder if Ludwig was going to happy to see him again.

Not too long after, Gilbert starts to land on the ground, and he then lower himself down as he then opens his mouth as he lets Feliciano out as Feliciano was now in his human form as he gets out of Gilbert's mouth; then gilbert said, "Luddy is in there, Feli." Feliciano looks in seeing a huge cave bigger than their cave and Feliciano said, "O-Okay thanks." Feliciano walks in as he was scared of how big and how dark it was since their place has torch light. Feliciano continues to walks further back into the cave as he wasn't sure of where he was at and he then said, "Ciao, Luddy, it's-a me Feliciano the-a Werewolf that was in-a your territory when-a we were-a trying to-a save our friend (Name) the-a Werecat in that hole earlier. I-a came here to-to talk to you and-" Feliciano was cut off when he felt warm breath behind and Feliciano slowly turns around in seeing a pair of blue eyes as he went to back away, but Ludwig places his tail behind him in so he could run away; Ludwig said, "So vhat is it that you vant to talk about, Feliciano?" "O-Oh um…I-I-a wanttobeyourmate." Feliciano said as fast as he could as he was both scared and nervous of how this was going to turn out as he wanted to run away right, but with Ludwig's tail behind him he couldn't do a thing. It was silent as Feliciano was waiting for an answer as he knew that probably Ludwig wasn't going to answer as Feliciano said, "W-Well sorry for bothering I-I'll-a be on my-a way then, ciao." Feliciano was about to climb over his tail when he was suddenly wrapped in it as Ludwig said, "Hey I didn't give my answer yet, Feli~." Feliciano looks at Ludwig in shock and then Ludwig nudges his head against Feliciano's head; he then licks him with his tongue on his face. Feliciano shivers in the feeling of his hot wet tongue and then Ludwig suddenly lets go of Feliciano as he scoops him up into his jaw like Gilbert did before as Feliciano was confused at first till Ludwig said, "It's getting late, so you'll stay with me tonight as your my mate now, Feli." "Okay good night." Feliciano said as he lies on his hot wet tongue and goes to sleep; Ludwig said, "Good night to you to, Feli." Ludwig then closes his eyes in going sleep as well as Feliciano was now inside of his mouth.

~Time ship to Dragon!Prussia flying across the screen~

The next morning, Ludwig wakes up as he yawns and it wakes up Feliciano as well as Feliciano said as he was awake as well, "Good morning, Luddy." "Good morning to you too, Feli. Now I'm going to let you out, okay." Ludwig said as he open his jaw and lets Feliciano out as he climbs out; then once Feliciano was out he then turns around in Looking at Ludwig as Feliciano then said, "Hey Luddy can-a I-a what your-a human form looks like, please?" " Hehehehe Alright just give me a moment, Feli." Ludwig said as he then closes his eyes and starts to turn back into a human. Once he turn back to human, he has blond hair pulled back, when he opened his eyes that were still blue and his wings and tail were still out; he then holds his hand out towards Feliciano as Feliciano walks towards him.

When Feliciano was in front of him, Ludwig pulls him into a hug as Feliciano squeaks, but then listens to his heart beating, and then Ludwig places his finger under Feliciano's chin as he tilt his head up; then Ludwig places his lips onto Feliciano. Feliciano kisses back as he wraps his arms around Ludwig's neck in deepening the kiss and Ludwig does the same as he thn licks the bottom of Feliciano's lip as he moans in allowing Ludwig to push his tongue into Feliciano's mouth. Feliciano moans in the kiss as Ludwig picks him up bridal style without breaking the kiss and he carries him to his nest as it was made out of straw. Ludwig then gently places him on the nest as he follows in straddling his legs in never breaking the kiss. Ludwig pulls away and starts to kiss down his neck in trying to find his sensitive spot and he then finds it as Feliciano moans; Ludwig starts to lick, nip and suck on his neck in leaving a hickey on his neck and other places on his body. Ludwig then goes to his nipple in licking, sucking, and nipping on them as Feliciano moans and squirm; Ludwig then uses his tail as he carefully wraps around Feliciano's member as he then starts to stroke it.

Feliciano moans as Feliciano then said, "L-Luddy s-stop teasing me." "As you vish, mein liebe." Ludwig said as he pulls away and then licks his fingers in coating them in saliva. He then pulls his finger away and pushes one finger in one at a time into Feliciano's entrance as he then starts to do scissor motion and thrust his fingers in trying to find his sweet spot; he then hears Feliciano moans loudly as Ludwig knows that he found Feliciano's sweet spot as he then pulls his fingers out. Ludwig then positions his member at Feliciano's entrance as he pushes in slowly in so not to hurt him. Once he was fully in he waits for Feliciano to adjust as Feliciano then nods his head and Ludwig starts to thrust into Feliciano as he hits his sweet spot over and over as Feliciano moans loudly as he strokes Feliciano's member with is tail. Ludwig continues to thrust into Feliciano as Feliciano then said, "L-Luddy, I-I'm about to…" "I know let's do it together, mein liebe." Ludwig said and then they both together at the same time as Ludwig comes inside of Feliciano and Feliciano comes all over himself. Ludwig pulls out of Feliciano as Ludwig then changes back into his dragon form and said, "Mein liebe why don't we get some rest, but you'll sleep inside of me, and I promise that I won't hurt you, okay." "Okay Luddy I-a trust you." Feliciano said as Ludwig opens his jaw and scoops Feliciano like a baby alligator with his jaw into his mouth and Feliciano was now inside of Ludwig's mouth as Feliciano was lying on his hot wet tongue; then Luddy starts to move his tongue around in tasting him as Feliciano moans and hears Ludwig moan as well.

Ludwig then tilt his head back and swallows Feliciano as his places his claws at his throat in feeling a small lump going down his throat. Feliciano continues to go down his hot, tight, and wet throat as Feliciano moans in the feeling as it felt like getting hugs and kisses. Ludwig goes to lie down on his nest as he then felt Feliciano enter inside of his stomach as he said, "Are you comfortable in there, mein liebe?" Feliciano finally enters inside of his stomach as his stomach muscle encases him as it was hot, wet and not too tight as it felt like getting hugs and kisses. Feliciano listens to his breathing and heart beating as Feliciano said, "Si, I love it in here, Luddy." "Good to know and now why don't we get some rest. I love you and good night, mein liebe." "I love you too, Luddy and good night to you too." Feliciano said as he goes to sleep and Ludwig does the same as he now has a mate inside of him now as they both knew that they were made for each other.

THE END


End file.
